


Siblings Forever?

by atutsie



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atutsie/pseuds/atutsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sequel for Siblings Forever, now that they are lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings Forever?

Rin Matsuoka is not a lazy person, definitely not.

He preferred to be productive at all times. Rigorous trainings on a daily routine were nothing for him, in fact, he'd even be glad to not waste time just to improve his physique and hone his skills. All for the sake of his passion towards swimming. After all, he is the hard working type of person.

Be it school works or household chores, he'd rather utilize his energy to useful things than preserve it by just loafing around all day.

But everyone gets tired. There are times when he would switch off his usual productive self and not care on anything else, but relaxing.

And today was one of those days.

A normal Sunday morning, with the chilly breeze brought by the autumn season which was perfect to have anyone just stay at home; which also applied to Rin.

He was sitting comfortably, or rather lying on the side of the couch, their oh-so-cozy couch with some kind of imaginary magnet that had him detained in that position, watching whatever program it is on their television, entertaining or not. Then there's the heater; with enough temperature to counter the coldness outside.

He felt too comfortable that he'd even thought of just marrying the couch and stay there his whole life. Hell yeah, this is the time of his life, just lazing around and doing nothing at all, not even moving his finger. And no one shall interfere with this moment. Nothing can ever have him move from that heavenly couch.

Yep, no one, he swears.

"Oniichan."

But then she spoke.

On his lap lies a red haired girl, who happened to be his dearest little sister and at the same time his  _lover_ , Gou Matsuoka. He smiled at the thought.

Hell yeah, LOVER. They are now LOVERS. Not just the same platonic relationship they had as siblings in the past, it has already gone way beyond that. She belongs to him, alone. And like f*cking hell would he allow any other bastard to claim her from him, not to that ever smiling Makoto or that bastard Captain of his. Heck, if not for societal issues he had already placed a label on her saying, 'WARNING: FOR RIN MATSUOKA ONLY, HANDS OFF OR DIE.'

But then again,  _this_ and  _that_ are different. His determination of spending his whole day just lying there shall never falter. Despite the fact that the deepening bond between him and the couch are threatened to be severed by her; the only being in this world that he'd be willing to bend his will just to follow hers. Not this time.

And he didn't want where this conversation is going.

Gou was resting her head on his lap just as comfortable as he is; just staring at the television.

Despite the lack of response, she still continued, "Let's go Ice Skating."

Hell no. It involved, ice; and ice is cold; colder than this room; freezing rather; then skating; and skating meant moving, not just simple movements; there's balancing, sliding and all those shit. Coldness and moving being paired up is not even a good match to begin with.

No response from him. Nah, he won't back down that easily.

She rolled counterclockwise, now lying on her abdomen. She raised her head to stare at her brother, "I want to go Ice Skating, Oniichan."

And she won't back down too.

"Hm." A lazed response is all she got.

She was persistent and he'd be just as stubborn as she is. No matter what methods she'd use, he won't be fazed.

She scooted closer, dangerously closer to his mouth, that he could almost feel the warmth of her breath, "Aww, C'mon Oniichan~! It would be fun, I promise!"

Nah, having her all to himself in this house the whole day is more fun for Rin. As if he'd waste a weekend this precious, without their Mom around, just to spend it outside where perverted bastards who may be smitten by his sister lurk.

His eyes were now directed on her. At the very least he has his attention on her.

But it was still not enough for Rin.

She lowered her head and gestured a 'please' sign, "Please please oniichan." Said she then showed her face, and gave her best pleading look on him even pouting her lips and puffing her cheek, "Pleeease?" and tilted her head.

Yep, she looked cute, so deviously cute and he knew she was once again utilizing his weakness against him. Nah, he won't be defeated by her ' _kawaii kawaii imouto_ ' strategy to bring out his superb Sister Complex. It was one of her special moves that never failed to work on him.

He finally gave a proper response, "It's too cold outside. Just stay at home, Gou."

He just had to not look at her; yes, that would be the most effective way.

She then took off her hands from him and sat properly, with her back leaning on the couch, her brother's  _beloved_ couch, as she held her cell phone.

"Fine then.",she pouted," I'll just invite someone from the swimming cl—"

"We'll go."

While a hand was wrapped around her wrist; gently albeit possessively. She raised her head to stare at her brother who was practically glued on the couch just seconds ago and now almost near her face, just a breath away. His eyebrows knitted, his eyes flashing hints of anger or was it jealousy? But all she knew was that his stare was strongly relaying this message on her, ' _You're MINE, so what the f*cking sh*t are you doing?!_ '

Not that his tyranny would scare her. She was already used to it, his fault for always using it against her. In fact, she was even amused by his response, because it went all according to her plan. Just exactly how she wanted to.

She tossed her phone to the other side and beamed him with her most dazzling smile, "Okay." then stood up, "Just wait for me Onii-chan. I'll just change clothes, and you do the same, okay?"

He groaned; rolled his eyes and gave a lazed wave to her, "Yeah, whatever." In which she had assumed as a positive response.

Rin just sighed.

DAMMIT. She won again; that damn manipulator. Since when had she achieved the role of controlling him at her will? Shouldn't it be the other way? He is the big brother here, after all.

"Ah! Before I forgot, Onii-chan!" she shouted, now standing about 2 feet behind the couch.

"Tch." He rolled his eyes again; and anyone could notice the rising irritation in his voice.

He looked back towards her, leaning his elbow on the back of the couch, then raising his head to look up to her, "What is it again, Go—"

Just to be stopped by her lovely, those oh-so-damn-kissable lips; capturing his within hers. Then felt the familiar touch of her soft and slim fingers; tracing his jaw line. He then closed his eyes. One by one sliding; sweetly torturing his flesh with her gentle touch; going to his jaw, down to his neck, then to his collarbone that left shivers to his spine whenever he felt the warmth of her fingers. Then a bit push of her mouth towards him together with a soft groan from the back of her throat; and he was just the same.

As she had settled her hand on his shoulder, bare shoulder, going inside his shirt; she nibbled his lower lip ever so slowly, as though savoring it until she's satisfied. Then she gradually opened her eyes as she pulled away from him just to see him doing the same.

And that look on him was just too priceless; as though tasting her lips were like some strong alcohol drink that he got drunk himself with; or maybe some drugs he got too addicted with. He was clearly craving for more.

She stood up once again then turned her back on him. She had to hide her burning face. She didn't know taking the initiative would be this embarrassing. And damn, maybe what she had done was too much.

Taking the opportunity of her still dazed brother, she decided to leave the room already and fix herself.

"F*cking manipulator."  _And a damn seductress. Since when had she learned that skill?_

Seriously, if only she had continued for another second; he must've dragged her in the couch; and kissed her senselessly; completely forgetting about Ice Skating.

She had almost leaped from surprise hearing his voice from behind her; together with a hand wrapped around her waist. She raised her head to face him; preparing a smug look with words, _'Serves you right.'_

But his hand was faster than her, attaching her petite body to his lean one; and leaning down to her to give her a quick peck on her lips, and another one; longer than the first; leaving her more breathless.

And for the third one, which she had really prepared herself with, he stopped halfway, staring at the clock on the wall, "It's getting late."

He then placed his hand on her head and lightly patted her hair, "We better hurry up, Gou."

He finally walked away from her.

Hah. He still had his well-trained self-control against her; to tease her at times like this.

"And you're such a bully, Onii-chan." She shouted.

Thus, the battle for dominance over the other shall still continue for the Matsuoka siblings/lovers.


End file.
